1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data transmission systems and, more particularly, to a system that provides identity and data theft protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Messaging over the internet and mobile cellular networks has been growing at an astonishing rate over the last decade, and includes the transmission of additional date, such as sound, video, and picture files. A primary concern in the use of messaging systems is the security and integrity of such data transmission. While some solutions exist that perform encryption on transmitted data or require encryption keys, there is no way to know whether the receiving party is the intended target or whether a third party with unauthorized access has intercepted or broken the encryption. In addition, there is typically no way to ensure that the receiving party deletes sensitive messages or data as promised. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a data transmission system that can verify the receiving party is authorized to receive the transmission and is actually the authorized party prior to data transmission, and that can ensure the appropriate deletion of received data after transmission.